Did You See That?
by voidxbrien726
Summary: After Stiles has a dream about his mom, he keeps seeing quick flashes of movements. But soon, those movements appear to be people, such as his mom. The weird thing is, he is the only one that sees them. (Rated T just to keep it safe. Might have language later on.) (Stydia later)
1. Chapter 1

_ "Stiles, eat your carrots. Come on, baby. They're good!" Claudia slowly took a small nip of the baby food, and young Stiles laughed at the gagging face she made. Smiling, Claudia tried once more, and lifted the spoon to Stiles' lips. He pecked at the spoon, and finally ate a bite. Finally! Claudia thought he wouldn't ever eat his food. She smiled, and cherished the moments she had with her baby. _

_ "Stiles? Stiles, wake up. You'll be late for school." Stiles' dad walked in and made a tired face at the baby. "You're going to be late, get up!"_

John shook his head as Stiles wiped the drool from his mouth. The brown haired boy laughed at his dad, but suddenly had a rush of sadness flood over him like a tsunami. He frowned. That dream made him feel like he was actually home again. Although he was little, and it was a blur, he could still remember seeing his mom smiling and laughing at him. He really missed that.

"Hey, get up. You've got 30 minutes until school." The sheriff almost walked out, but stopped at the door and turned around. "Everything okay? Is there somethin' wrong?" He asked, worried at the frown on Stiles' face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really, dad. I just had a... weird dream." Stiles said. He got up, patted his dad's back, and walked out of the room as John closed the door and followed him out.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Stiles thought about his mom more than he had since she died. He hadn't had a dream about her for years, so why would he have one now? <em>Oh well, just go on with the day like you always have, <em>he told himself.

After hours went by, Scott finally asked what was up.

"Hey, dude, what's up? You've been quite the whole day, and we both know that never happens," he smirked, but Stiles didn't laugh. Above Scott's shoulder, he saw a quick flash of movement, but ignored it.

"Nothing. I just had a dream about my mom last night," he sighed.

Scott sat up and showed true concern. He knew that Stiles never had dreams about his mom, plus Scott hadn't _really _lost a parent, so he didn't know how it felt.

"Dude, what happened?"

"Um," Stiles hesitated," it was just me when I was a kid. She was feeding me, laughing and smiling. It felt so real."

Scott frowned, not knowing what to say. Scott missed her too, but every time Stiles thought of his mom, he would keep his head down the whole day, not saying a word.

Both did just that walking to their next period, not saying a word the rest of the time.

* * *

><p>Stiles and Scott both decided they needed to take a break from all of the supernatural crap for one evening. Since Scott became a werewolf, they haven't had much time to just sit down and hang out. So, with nothing strange happening in Beacon Hills, <em>for some weird reason<em>, this is just what they were going to do.

Stiles opened his house door and yelled to his dad, "Hey dad, Scott's here."

John replied back a few seconds later, with a 'hey Scott'.

When both teenagers got to Stiles' room, they closed the door, sighed, and kind of just slumped onto the bed with no words.

Scott was the first to break the silence. "We haven't really had, like, 5 minutes without supernatural stuff in a long time, have we?"

_Nope._

Stiles gestured this thought with a shake of the head, just as he saw Scott doing. He sat up, and sighed for probably the eleventh time today.

Stiles noticed something different...

_the door was open._

He closed it when he came in, and he nor Scott heard any footsteps. "Hey, wasn't the door closed?" In response, Scott looked at Stiles and shook his head; _yes._

They both stood up simultaneously, but Stiles was the first to leave the room. He went down stairs, called his dads name a few times, but he obviously didn't hear him because there were no answers.

"Dude," it was Scott, " It's probably nothing. Let's just go back up stairs."

"No, man, I think I saw something," he said the second after he saw a flash of movement, just like at school.

Soon, they found themselves in a room Stiles never thought he would be in for a million years: His mom's room.

"Stiles, what are we doing in here? Don't you want to go back upstairs? Man, I'm sorry about your dream, but just forget about it."

But, Stiles didn't answer. His jaw felt like it had gained a ton and dropped all the way to the ground. Scott could see his eyes watering, but he didn't know what for. Soon, a single tear rolled down his pale cheeks. Stiles couldn't believe what he was seeing. He thought he was dreaming again. He thought his mind was about to get lost in all of the thoughts grouping around in his head. Right in front of him, a dirty blond haired, brown eyed lady stood in her beautiful, purple dress she used to wear everyday.

Scott was still very confused, so he asked, "Dude? What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost."

Stiles shook his head and held his arm over his mouth, like he always did when he was about to cry. He didn't know how to respond, so he just said, "_Mom?_"

Claudia, Stiles' deceased mother, stood right before him. "Hi baby," she smiled.

"Mom...oh, my god. Mom, you were dead. Oh, my god..." he started walking towards her, but stopped when Scott grabbed his arm. He looked like he was about to run because he saw a monster.

"Stiles... your mom isn't here. Your mom is dead. She isn't here."

Stiles shook his head. "She is standing right beside you, Scott. Oh, my god, mom I missed you so much." To this, Stiles walked up to his mom and hugged her, but to Scott it looked like he was hugging the air.

* * *

><p><em>Yay, first chapter done! I like to do my stories in smaller parts so it's suspenseful. Anyway, if you read this, thank you! It would mean so much if you read the whole story, but please be patient for chapter 2. I hope this was good enough for a first chapter. I love Teen Wolf and Stiles, sooooo this is for your enjoyment and mine. Controlling the story is fun! This way I don't have to yell at my screen for something I don't want happening to actually happen.<em>

_Please leave a review! Bye ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_(I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters, blah, blah, blah)_

_Okayyyy, Chapter 2._

* * *

><p>"Mom, what happened? How are you here?"<p>

Stiles mom had just appeared, and Scott and Stiles are confused. How _did_ this happen?

Claudia up at Stiles. _It's so different now... I used to have to look down. He's grown so much._

Scott spoke before Claudia. "Stiles, you must be hallucinating. Let's get you up to bed, man."

"You've grown so much Stiles. You look so cute without that buzz cut! Do one thing for me and keep it just like this," she laughed and messed up his hair, repeating her thoughts.

Immediately Scott's jaw dropped.

"Okay, I will. But seriously mom, I saw you in the hospital. Are you-" Stiles was interrupted.

"Dude. Your hair just moved. It's wasn't, like, from the wind either, " Scott hesitated, "Oh, my god. Don't tell me. S_eriously?_" Heshook his head over and over, and Stiles looked at him, shrugging his shoulders. "What?"

"You claim your mother is standing right there, but she passed away years ago. Then, randomly your hair moves unnaturally. This might sound stupid, but, I mean, i'm a werewolf, so it might not- oh, never mind. Stiles, your mom is a ghost."

"What? Wait- no... I mean- she's standing right there. I felt her touch my hair. I can _smell _her dude. It's this perfume she wore every week. You can't freaking _smell _ghosts. Mom?" Stiles looked at his now-alive mother.

She waited a second, then looked at him. "It's true, Stiles. I'm a ghost. But, that doesn't matter right now, I need to tell you somethi-"

"What?" It was Scott, looking at Stiles and interrupting Claudia by mistake.

Stiles' voice shook. "Sh- she said she's a ghost. I don't believe it. You guys are playing a trick on me, aren't you? Some sort of 'hey, i'm alive!' joke? Well, it's not funny. Does dad know? _DAD!_"

"No! I can't see him, I..." Claudia let out a tiny cry and vanished.

Soon the sheriff was running downstairs and into Claudia's room. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing in here? What's wrong?" He was out of breath.

"Dad, I saw-"

"HE, UH, he saw a raccoon. Don't worry, I, uh, I ate it." Scott muttered at first, but when he saw the sheriff's blank expression, he said it again.

"I ate it. It was actually pretty good," he said very clearly.

"Seriously, Scott. Are you kidding me?"

Both the Sheriff and Stiles looked grossed out.

"Scott, that's disgusting. Go, uh, there's some, um, mouth wash upstairs. Do me a favor and use it." The sheriff made bubbles with his cheeks, looking like he was about to puke. He walked out and upstairs.

_How would mouth wash do anything?_ Scott thought.

_"DUDE!?" _Stiles yelled and interrupted Scott's thought process.

"I was about to find out-" Stiles hesitated. "Wait. You wouldn't do that unless he didn't know. You didn't know, did you? She's..." Stiles turned around.

"You have _got _to be kidding me. I'm not supernatural, and I can't be. _I'M FREAKING STILES. _I'm the human one!"

"Stiles, calm down, we'll figure this out. Let's just go upstairs." Scott was just as worried as Stiles, but he didn't show it. He needed to help his friend and keep him calm.

They were zombies walking up the stairs; tired and hungry. Hungry for information.

_Great, more research._

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, my god. Stiles... you know how to make a mess, don't you."<em>

_"Yep! But it's a pretty mess, mommy! Look at the colors!"_

_The multicolored stain was _not_ a pretty mess._

_"Yes, baby, but it's a pretty stain that's all over my dress. Be more careful next time." Claudia gave him a careful stare to let him know she was serious, and then smiled so he wouldn't cry like a 2 year old. He was only 5, though. It was possible._

_"Okay, buddy, time for bed. Go get your pj's on. I'll be up in 10 minutes to tuck you in, and you better have your teeth brushed." She poked his nose. He ran upstairs, smiling._

_"Hey, John?" Claudia yelled. No answer, so she thought he must be sleeping._

_She walked over to the sink, thinking there must be a hundred dishes. There was._

_"Great," she sighed, turning on the water and picking up a dirty knife. Carefully, she studied the dirtiness._

_Creaakkkk._

_Claudia quickly turned around. "Stiles? I told you to brush your teeth!"_

_Creaakkkkkkk._

_"Stiles?" She called. When she turned back to the sink, an older and ill looking Stiles was holding a knife._

_He smiled evilly, and jabbed the knife in her chest. She squeaked, not able to scream from pure shock._

_"Wh-who are you? Wh-why..." Claudia fell to the ground, and "evil" Stiles disappeared._

He woke up screaming. Screaming like he use to.

"Stiles! Stiles! _Shhhh..._" It was his dad, hugging him while Scott stared at him worryingly across the room.

Stiles looked around, confused, sad, angry. Was this going to happen all over again? His dad had told him that the scans were fake; that he didn't have frontotemporal dementia. The nogitsune was gone. This _can't_ happen.

"Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" Scott was now kneeling by Stiles. He was concerned about him.

Stiles shook his head, "Y-yah..."

There was a long silence, and the sheriff was the first to speak. "Okay, buddy, go back to sleep. I'll sleep in here with you tonight. Scott, you better go home," the sheriff frowned and Scott nodded, agreeing.

Scott headed out the door quickly, not wanting to see his best friend in pain.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight, Stiles can see and interact with ghosts?" Lydia Martin; beautiful, smart, and confident. Stiles Stilinski; funny, awkward, and a problem solver. She cares about Stiles. They are different yet so similar. She was going to see him right after school. She wanted to right now, so badly. It was different without him at school. It was slow, <em>very<em> slow. Lydia hadn't noticed this before.

"Uh, I guess so. I'm not sure. It might have been a hallucination."

"You _think? _Did you do any _research_?" Lydia, sassy as always.

"We fell asleep..." Scott said as Lydia gave him the eye.

Lydia opened her mouth to say something sassy as the diva she is, but closed her mouth as the bell rang. She started walking out of school, and waved at Scott as they started walking separate ways. "_Research_, Scott," Lydia yelled behind her.

"I know. _Bye_, Lydia," Scott yelled back, just as Lydia remembered something.

* * *

><p>Lydia knocked on the door three times when Stiles opened it. He looked tired and sad. Also... desperate. Desperate to see someone.<p>

"Hey, Lydia," Stiles softly spoke and gestured for her to walk inside. Lydia walked quickly inside, and turned around because she was already ahead of Stiles.

"I think I know what you are."

"Very subtle, Lydia." Stiles sarcasm returned. "But, keep it down," his voice turned to a whisper, "my dad doesn't know yet."

"_You haven't told him_? You see your dead mother and you haven't said anything?"

Stiles quickly frowned at 'dead'mother, and Lydia noticed.

"I'm sorry," Lydia apologized.

Stiles sighed, "It's fine. Just tell me what I am."

They walked upstairs, and Lydia jumped onto Stiles' laptop. She entered the words 'supernatural' and 'medium' into the computer. She saw Stiles shift in his seat and he took over the computer.

"What the hell is a medium?" he asked.

"'A supernatural being that can mediate communication between spirits.'" Lydia smiled at knowing she remembered the fact after a few months. She did have a genius level IQ...

Stiles was a little freaked at the situation, so he quickly paced back and forth for a few minutes, while Lydia watched him, waiting for something to happen. _Stiles is so cute when he paces..._. The thought popped into Lydia's mind, but was quickly erased when she realized Stiles is still with Malia. Malia had gone away for a few months with Peter for more 'bonding time'. This worried Stiles because of Peter's past. He didn't want him to randomly snap back into Evil Peter and hurt Malia. It had only been a week since Malia left, and Stiles was surprised to notice he didn't miss her much...

"Stop pacing. You're making me dizzy," Lydia snapped, and Stiles paused.

"It's just so weird. I've never been supernatural before, and neither were my mom or dad. How could I randomly become this 'medium' thing?" Stiles questioned the seemingly uncanny subject.

Lydia wasn't sure either. "I don't know, Stiles. Let's just... wait for your mom to come back so she can tell you," Lydia suggested.

"Sure, but when-"

He saw a brisk movement. "Oh, that was fast. Mom?" Stiles looked around the corner of the door, but the swift shadow had disappeared. "Mom?"

"What, did you see her?" Lydia asked, confused. Stiles slightly shrugged his shoulders and said, "I saw something..."

Then, the figure reappeared and Stiles could clearly see who it was, and it wasn't his mom.

It was his clone, the one that they killed.

_The nogitsune._

* * *

><p><em>Yahhhhh...I loved Void Stiles, so I'm bringing him back. :)<em>

_Please review and favorite! I'll start working on chapter 3 asap and get it up in a few days. Byeee_


End file.
